


Of Stardust and Soulmates

by stcrdusttttt1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata is yearning too though i promise, I love him, Kageyama’s pov, M/M, Mutual Pining, brief but important, but we only see kageyama yearn, ennoshita appreciation, kags is gay as hell and it shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stcrdusttttt1/pseuds/stcrdusttttt1
Summary: in which Kageyama realises the brightest star in the sky is actually right next to him.The stargazing AU that nobody asked for
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Of Stardust and Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii this is actually the first time I’ve ever written anything like this, and i would love feedback but also go easy on me lmao. A couple of things inspired this, one of them being art by @/mafuyukinnie and another being this quote  
> “my soul thinks your soul is just pure magic” butterflies rising  
> anyway thats it from me, enjoy! all the love <3

“We’re done for the day,” Ennoshita announces finally, it’s been a long day for the karasuno team, things hadn’t gone how they wanted to on the gloomy november afternoon, “everybody pack up and make sure to get some rest. Especially Hinata-san, you have a mountain to get over. Nobody's forgotten that fact.” Ennoshita makes a great captain, and though him saying that makes both Hinata and kageyama visibly deflate, they appreciate having him around. The entire team does. 

And so, they had hastily packed up the equipment and began their journey home although some were very reluctant (Hinata) and some couldn’t wait for it to end (a certain lanky blond boy). Hinata and his taller companion kageyama are doing their daily walk home as they always do after practice in their scheduled comfortable and companionable silence when kageyama is suddenly startled by; 

“KAGEYAMA!! LOOK AT THE STARS!!” Hinata exclaims in Shoyo fashion, reminding the taller boy of a certain trip to a rather luxurious school if Kageyama was honest. Kageyama jumped at the intrusion of Hinata’s voice (which he enjoys hearing babble about something insignificant more than he’ll ever let on)  
which the orange hair boy noticed, unafraid of laughing at kageyama despite the King’s scary face.

“Stop shouting dumbass! and what is so important about some dots in the sky?” the taller man questioned  
“Why do you always feel the need to suck the joy out of things?!?!” the shorter man throws back at him  
after that they quieten down again and despite Kageyama's reluctance to look at the stars in the first place, they both turn away from one another to take in the view. 

“look! its ursa minor” hinata enthusiastically points out to his taller companion  
“That looks like an upside down frying pan!”  
Hinata giggles and Kageyama is unexpectedly struck by a warm feeling in his stomach. He embraces it, subconsciously anyway. And once he realises he’s doing so he stops and internally pulls himself back together while keeping his exterior presentation in one piece. 

To distract himself and because of general curiosity, kageyama questions, “How do you know so much about the stars anyway?” 

“My parents used to take me and natsu to a nice quiet spot on the mountain top and we would look at the stars together. It was nice. I should take you there someday.” Hinata responded after a moment, with a tiny but obvious smile on his face, his voice laced with nostalgia.  
“Maybe you should.” He responds, oddly happy at the assurance that he’ll properly learn about the stars from his companion one day.  
For now, Kageyama takes a deep breath, points to a random part of the sky in the left side of his peripheral and makes an educated (but stupid) guess: 

“That’s draco or something, right?”  
Hinata looks in the direction of kageyama’s arm, a second passes and then Hinata begins the harmony of his laugh once more, gripping hard onto the railing in front of them in failure of collecting himself. 

“That isn’t the draco constellation, that’s just a big group of stars,” Hinata corrects in his bout of giggles, and takes the arm his partner used to point at the bunch of stars and points in a complete opposite direction. Kageyama lightly flushes at the contact, he tries not to think about it and hopes that Hinata doesn’t notice either (he doesn’t) “there is draco kageyama-kun” 

Hinata stops laughing while Kageyama grumbles about having no way of knowing that for sure before their typical companionable silence resumes. He would never tell the orange haired boy how much he liked the view in reality, but he enjoyed it all the same. He hoped that Hinata enjoyed his company too. (He does.)

“Kageyama?” Hinata cuts gracefully through the thought filled silence.  
“What?”  
“Do you think we’re made of stars?”  
“What kind of question is that, moron?”  
“Widen your vocabulary to something other than dumbass and moron bakageyama! I have a name you know” 

“I don’t know!” and then another pause (kageyama thinks about how often these silences happen, and wonders what his short rival is thinking) 

“Well i think it’s a nice idea, to have your soul be made of stardust. It’s comforting. Don’t you think?”  
“No.”  
“Well you don’t have to be so final about it!” Hinata retorts back, and lets that be his final word.

Hinata was too busy looking at the stars in the sky, while kageyama was preoccupied with looking at the star right next to the darker haired boy. And for as long as he’s alive kageyama tobio will never understand what kind of special stardust could make his soul so gorgeous. 

Hinata notices that kageyama is in thought and sneakily goes to get on his bicycle and starts to move away from him. Once he’s on he shouts with a laugh The last person to the store has to pay for the milk buns!”  
Kageyama rushes to get on his bike and yells “come back here hinata you dumbass!” and begins to chase his partner into the night. 

Kageyama lost the race to ukai’s store that night, but for reasons unknown to him at that moment he didn’t really mind the concession.

And when he’s all grown up, he’ll know and embrace the fact that he’ll do anything for his soulmate made of stardust.  
fin


End file.
